


Shoes, Worn in Private

by LadyBrooke



Series: A Queen and Three Kings [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finarfin buys a new pair of boots every two months.He rarely wears them in public.
Relationships: Anairë/Finarfin | Arafinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Future Anairë/Fëanor | Curufinwë/Finarfin | Arafinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: A Queen and Three Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Shoes, Worn in Private

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of boot kink thread on FFA.

It was a rarely remarked upon and yet well known fact to those selling shoes in Tirion that Prince Finarfin bought a new pair of boots once every two months.

This was such a known fact that many of the best cobblers began to save boots they thought the prince may like until the week when he came to the markets, in the hopes that he would purchase their boots over their competitors' 

Upon his last trip to the market, many had additionally noted that he had chosen a pair of bright red boots, more reminiscent of Prince Fëanor's colors than his own. It was curious, many of them thought, that Prince Finarfin was never seen to wear the shoes in public until some time had passed, or at all, on the occasions that he bought boots made of certain materials.

Most in the palace would have been as confused as the boot sellers, except for the King and Queen.

"Red, brother?" Fingolfin asked that night, looking at the boots with no small amount of confusion.

Finarfin only laughed, leaning down to begin lacing the boots. "Red. I shall choose your colors next time, if you wish, but you do not have to participate this time if they are not to your taste."

"Nay," Fingolfin said immediately. "I shall, though I still do not know what we are doing."

"Anairë and I thought she could pleasure herself upon them while you watched." Finarfin's tone was deliberately casual. He did not even look at his brother as he finished lacing the boots.

"Pleasure herself?" Fingolfin looked at the boot, trying to imagine such. 

"Yes," Anairë said as she stepped into the bedroom from their bathroom.

Fingolfin swallowed as he realized that she was completely nude.

"Sit down, Nolofinwë," Finarfin ordered like the king he had once been.

Fingolfin sank heavily down onto the bed, staring at where his brother sat in the the sole chair in the room.

Then Anairë moved, and he held his breath as he watched Finarfin hold his foot up in the air, Anairë positioning herself over it and then sinking down, the red boot a flash of bright color between her thighs.

Fingolfin could see that Finarfin was not as unaffected as he pretended to be, his leggings bulging even as Fingolfin felt his own arousal grow and could not stop himself from moaning at the sight of his two loves together.

Anaire's cheeks flushed, head thrown back as she pressed herself down onto the boot. Finarfin had closed his eyes, head tilted back as though the sight would be too much for him.

Fingolfin could do nothing but lean forward. He could see, on the occasions that Anairë rose slightly from the boot, pressing her head into Finarfin's lap and licking his cock through the cloth, that the boot was beginning to glisten from Anairë's arousal.

He had begun to fear he would come in his own leggings like a much younger elf just from the sight of such, when Anairë finally leaned forward one last time, letting out a faint moan as she peaked.

She sat there for a moment before Finarfin leaned down and pulled her into his lap, the two sharing a kiss as Fingolfin watched.

Then they parted. Fingolfin waited for one of them to release him from his order to sit on the bed.

"Clean my boot, brother," Finarfin said at last.

"How?" Fingolfin asked, blinking, even as he stood to walk forward.

"You may clean it with your tongue, if you wish." It was clearly an order, even if one given in Finarfin's normal coaxing tone of voice.

Fingolfin did not argue, dropping to his knees before his brother, allowing Finarfin to adjust his position even as Anairë placed her legs on her husband's shoulders.

When they were finally settled, he began to lick the boot. It was odd, at first, but also strangely familiar because it was Anairë he was cleaning off Finarfin's boots.

He could feel himself becoming more aroused as he worked in silence, the other two watching him the whole time.

When the boot was cleaned, Finarfin finally spoke again. "You could press yourself against it too, if you wished. Cover it in your come. You would have to clean it again, of course."

Finarfin's words were too much, as was the feeling of Anairë's legs over his shoulders and the sight of her still wet entrance over Finarfin's clothed cock.

He came, closing his eyes at the sensation of his leggings becoming uncomfortably damp and tight.

He took a breath. Then another, slumping against his younger brother's legs.

It could have been a minute or an hour, but he felt Anairë's legs move from his shoulders as she stood, pulling him away from Finarfin's legs and supporting him until Finarfin had stood too.

"Are you well, Nolo?" Later he would not even be sure which of them had asked that question. 

"I did not wish to…" He shook his head instead of finishing.

Neither of them said anything in response, but Fingolfin felt Finarfin place his arms under Fingolfin's and lift him upwards, allowing Anairë to loosen his leggings and remove them.

Then Finarfin moved him to the bed. "As always, Nolofinwë, you do everything right and yet do not believe you have done enough."

Fingolfin slumped into the pillows instead of answering, feeling Anairë climb into the bed beside him as Finarfin removed his own clothes before climbing onto the other side.

Fingolfin was on the verge of drifting to sleep when he remembered his initial question. "Why red?"

He could feel Anairë smile against his shoulder. "Your other brother will be released from the Halls soon, and Nerdanel is with Eärwen now."

Fingolfin eyes shot open, even as Finarfin's arms closed around him. "You two wish-"

"Not without your approval, but if you desire such - you did follow him, after all," Finarfin said. "Think on it. Let us know your feelings when you have considered such."

Fingolfin nodded, already imagining such. It would depend on Fëanor's reaction, of course, but Fingolfin knew his own answer. "I desire such."

Neither responded in words, but Finarfin kissed him lightly as Anairë hugged him. 


End file.
